Scenario: PBS Kids
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Major program exports * Dora the Explorer (2002-2092) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2015-2091) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2015-2092) * Arthur 1996-2093) * Arthur (1996-2094) *Barney And Friends (1992-2093) * Barney And Friends (1992-2094) *The Berenstain Bears (2015-2091) * The Berenstain Bears (2015-2092) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2065) *Between the Lions (2015-2091) * Between the Lions (2015-2092) * Big Comfy Couch (2015-2091) * Big Comfy Couch (2015-2092) * Boohbah (2003-2005) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-2037) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-2038) * Caillou (2015-2091) * Caillou (2015-2092) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2015-2091) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2015-2092) * Clifford The Big Red Dog (2015-2091) * Clifford The Big Red Dog (2015-2092) * Curious George (2006-2024) * Cyberchase (2002-2093) * Cyberchase (2002-2094) * Cyberchase (2015-2093) * Cyberchase (2015-2094) * Dinel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-2015) *Dinosaur Train (2009-2049) *Dragon Tales (2015-2091) *Dragon Tales (2015-2092) * The Elictric Company (2015-2091) * The Elictric Company (2015-2092) * Elmo's World (2015-2091) * Elmo's World (2015-2092) * Fetch With Ruff Ruffman (2006-2019) * First Grade (2015-2091) * First Grade (2015-2092) * Forth Grade (2015-2091) * Forth Grade (2015-2092) * Franny's Feet (2015-2091) * Franny's Feet (2015-2092) * Gabriela The Science Kid (2015-2091) * Gabriela The Science Kid (2015-2092) *George Shrinks (2000-2023) *Gerald The Science Kid (2015-2091) *Gerald The Science Kid (2015-2092) *It's A Big Big World (2015-2091) * It's A Big Big World (2015-2092) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2027) * Jakers! The Adventures Of Piggley Winks (2003-2028) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2015-2091) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2015-2092) * Joe And Steve (2015-2091) * Joe And Steve (2015-2092) * Liberty's Kids (2015-2091) * Liberty's Kids (2015-2092) *The Magic School Bus (1994-2040) * Make Ways For Noddy (2015-2091) * Make Ways For Noddy (2015-2092) *Martha Speaks (2008-2016) *May The Science Kid (2015-2091) *May The Science Kid (2015-2092) *Maya And Miguel (2015-2091) * Maya And Miguel (2015-2092) * Miffy And Friends (2015-2091) * Miffy And Friends (2015-2092) *Mister Roger's Neighborhood (2015-2091) * Mister Roger's Neighborhood (2015-2092) * Newtown's Apple (2015-2091) * Newtown's Apple (2015-2092) * Odd Squad (2014-2091) * Odd Squad (2014-2092) * PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2015-2093) * PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2015-2094) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2015-2091) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2015-2092) *Pocoyo (2015-2091) *Pocoyo (2015-2092) *Reading Rainbow (2015-2091) * Reading Rainbow (2015-2092) *Redwall (2015-2091) * Redwall (2015-2092) * Saddle Club (2015-2091) * Saddle Club (2015-2092) *Sesame Street (1969-2019) ''- ends after a 50th anneversary special making it the longest show ever!'' *Sid the Science Kid (2015-2092) * Sid the Science Kid (2015-2091) * Steve And Joe (2015-2091) * Steve And Joe (2015-2092) *SuperWhy! (2015-2091) * Super Why! (2015-2092) * Teletubbies (2015-2091) * Teletubbies (2015-2092) * The Big Comfy Couch (2015-2091) * The Big Comfy Couch (2015-2092) * The Electic Company (1971-2015) * The Elictric Company (2009-2029) *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2046) * Wild Kratts (2010-2015) *Wishbone (2015-2091) *Wishbone (2015-2092) *WordGirl (2007-2065) * WordGirl (2010-2014) * WordWorld (2015-2067) *WordWorld (2015-2068) *Zick The Science Kid (2015-2091) *Zick The Scinece Kid (2015-2092) *Zoboomafoo (2015-2091) *Zoboomafoo (2015-2092) * ZOOM (2015-2091) * ZOOM (2015-2092) *1-2-3 Contact (2015-2093) *1-2-3 Contact (2015-2094) *4-5-6 Contact (2015-2093) *4-5-6 Contact (2015-2094) Major program imports * Pepa Pig (2005-2029) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Step (2015-2092) * Bob The Builder (2015-2091) * Bob The Builder (2015-2092) *Thomas the tank engine & Friends (1984-2054) * Noddy (2015-2091) * Noddy (2015-2092) Category:Scenario Cyberchase TV Category:PBS Kids Category:Television